Alpengeist
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: Our favorite Maverick Hunter trio takes a trip to Busch Gardens. X is...less than pleased, Zero is almost too excited to care, and Axl just wants to ride a coaster. Very slight shonen-ai if you squint like crazy.Part1 of the Coaster Trilogy.


**Tadah! I'm not dead!...completely at least. Anyways, I'ma blabber after this so just a little background. This is the prequel to a story i'm writing calle Maverick. They're ment to be funny so don't take anything to seriously.A liiiiiiittle bit of Shonen-ai if you squint REALLY hard. Alright off we g- WAIT!...Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!**

(Alpengeist)

Zero happily made his way along the rarely uncrowded walkways of Busch Gardens. His red and black longsleved shirt made him easy to spot in the small crowds along with his casual only thing that could have made his mood better would be not having to stop every few feet to make sure his commrades were keeping up.

"Come on X, we'll never make it with that pace."

X's face was morphed into a strange mix of a scowl and a pout. His arms were crossed over the front of his blue hoody and he shuffled slowly behind an overly excited, bouncing Axl. "Shut up Zero! I'll walk as fast or as slow as I want!"

Zero smirked and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Someones a little moody." X sighed as he caught up. His face was in full out pout mode. "Sorry. It's just that you know I hate rollercoasters yet you insist on trying to drag me on one. What was the thing called again? Allenhiest? Alp...?" Zero rolled his eyes and continued walking, the other two reploids following. "Alpengeist, X. Alpengeist. And I promise you'll love it! It's my favorite ride in the park!"

X started to protest once again how he hated roller coasters, but was cut off by Axl. "How can you say you hate them if you've never riden one?"

The blue bomber stopped mid-sentence and closed his mouth, procedding to glare, unmenicingly, and the cobblestone pathway. Zero burst out in a fit of laughter. "Haha! That shut him up real quick!" X glared at the red clad reploid and stalked off ahead.

Zero attempted to stiffle his laughter and jogged to catch up to his best friend. "Aw, come on X. The kid has a point."

X continued to walk ahead,ignoring the other boy, though at a slower pace. Zero sighed and smiled. X could be such a child sometimes, but that was one of the things Zero loved about him.

He walked up beside X and rested his arm on the smaller's shoulder. "Okay, mr. grumpy-roid. How about this, if you get on this one coaster and you absolutely hate it, i'll never make you get on another one ever again. Deal?" X looked at the ground for a moment before turning his gaze to the blonde. "You mean it?" Zero feigned a look of hurt and put his hand over his chest. "Why X, you don't trust me?" That managed to get a smile out of X. " Maybe...maybe not." Zero laughed and nodded. "Yeah yeah. But yes, I really mean it." X scrutinized his friend before nodding. "Deal...hey, where'd Axl go?"

The two boys looked around, but couldn't see their fellow reploid anywhere. Zero gave an agrivated sigh. "The brat better not have gotten lost."

"HEY! OVER HERE GUYS!"

The two turned their heads and saw their teammate standing by the entrance of Alpengeist. "I found it! And the line is really short too!" The huge white track jutted out of the station and a train was raising high above the park guests.

Zero smiled excitedly and looked at X, who was watching the train accend. He face was pale and he appeared to be shaking slightly. Zero gently nudged him toward the entrance. "Come on, slow poke." X jumped and fast walked into the line, casting glances back at the track. "Hehe, yeah...fun."

Axl frowned when his voice faltered on the word 'fun'. "Don't be like that X! The line's so short we're next okay?" X nodded his head rapidly, not hearing a word Axl had just said. As another train pulled out, full of elated guest, the three boys walked up to the gate. Axl stood in front with Zero in the back and X between them.

Axl bounced hyperly and attempted to explain the seating to X. "There are four seats so I'll sit second farthest, you can sit next to me and Zero gets the outside." X nodded calmly, a little less terrified than before. Yet, he still jumped when their cars pulled up and let the other guest off.

Axl flew out the gate as soon as it opened and hoped up into one of the hanging seats, pulling his saftey harness down. X followed slowly and copied the younger reploid in the seat next to him, Zero following suit. X squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, this time widening them.

"Zero...why are we in the front row?" Zero smiled wickedly. "Cause front row is the best." X wimpered and bowed his head, jerking it back up when he heard a loud click. "What was that?" Axl laughed. "Chill! They're just locking the harness." X started to shake again as the floor dropped and they began to move forward.

About half way up Axl began to hum the Jaws theme and Zero swung his legs, making his foot hit X's. X freaked. "Axl I swear to god and ZERO KNOCK IT OFF!" The two laughed at their friend as he sat terrified on the coaster.

As they came to the top of the hill, X managed to look out and almost see the whole park. "...Whoa." "Here we go!" X was brought back to the situation at hand as the coaster began to slide down a small dip.

"Oh Mavericks...".

The slow decent quickly picked up speed as the train tilted and plunged down the twisted drop. Zero and Axl laughed and stole a glance at X, who's terrified face had turned into a half smile and his green eyes were wide with excitement as a laugh escaped his lips. The wind blowing his light brown locks away from his face.

The reploids screamed and laughed as the coaster flew trough turns, loops , zero-g rolls, and a crobra rool before whizzing around to a slow stop in the station. The attendents hurried them off to load the next riders.

X stumbled out of the turnstile, a little lighthead. Zero caught him before he could face plant into the sidewalk. "Whoa there. Need to get your land legs back?" X swatted at him playfully. "Oh shut up!" He pulled away from the red-clad hunter and started back toward the ride entrance.

X turned behind him to see his comrades not following him. "Well hurry up! You gotta be quick to get that front row seat." Zero and Axl glanced at each other as devious smirks split their faces before running after the Blue Bomber. Oh how they loved nothing more than corrupting poor innocent X.

(Alpengeist)

**Wow, that got hard to write near the end. I had to watch this video a million time just to think of a way to describe this amazing ride!(www .youtube .com/ watch?v =JDochd 4wS2s)*just take out the spaces* I'm so glad I only live about an hour away from this park. And on a little side note, this is actually based on my first time riding this ride. Yes, my friend really was kicking my foot all the way up and yes I did scream at her to knock it off. But I must thank her because it is now my favorite ride in the park. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC This is just the way I percive them. Hope you enjoyed! I hope to have a sequel, but I'm not sure how i'm going to do that...**


End file.
